Sky blue
by miracles920
Summary: Au. Akabane Karma will become the head of the family, but that is not for him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.-

Au. Where Karma is going to be the head of the company but it's not like he wanted that.

Pairing: Karma/ Nagisa

* * *

And there she was, a little kid playing in the garden, without concerns in her life.

But he was another theme; he would be the head of the family and with that of the company so he spends his days studying while looking that child through the window.

That child always play at the same time all the days, she looks like the same age of him but what caught his attention was her singular color hair, sky blue long and straight, he likes it. So like every day he was on that room waiting for his lessons and staring at the girl in the garden but the time pass and his teacher doesn't come. He looks at the girl and go to play with her. He was anxious of how could the girl can be. And there she was, like always playing near the flowers, he doesn't think on nothing else and go straight to her.

Then there are both of then looking at each other, he saw that she has a small body and big sky blue eyes like her hair but… _why she doesn't use a dress like the others?_ was his thought but it disappear when he saw how she smile at him, it was so natural and innocent, well both have 8 years but still beautiful.

"Hi, do you want to play with me?" said the sky blue eyes not losing the smile and the eyed contact.

"And what are you doing... flower crowns?"

"Yes! It's for my mothers and the others"

"Umm.. okay" said the red hair and start doing what the girl was "so it's like this?"

"Yes! You're good on it! Here this is for you" said the girl while she puts the flower crown on the red hair "it suits you" finish with a big smile

And there was when he felt something for her "hey... what's your na.."

"Little master! Little master! What are you doing here, if your mother knows she will get angry" said the maid

"It's okay I was playing with her" said looking at her but she gave him a puzzled look

"Little master please enter its time for your piano lesson" said the maid pulling him into the mansion. "You know, he's part of the servants and you can't interact with him. It's an order from your parents"

_He_ thinks the red hair. So he was a boy after all that was the reason of that last look. "Ne.. what's his name"

"Mmm I think it's Nagisa, he is so cute doesn't he? He also looks like a girl" said the maid

_Nagisa kun_ _I think I need to apologize_ thinks while he saw the boy standing up and disappear.

* * *

And it's all for now. English it's not my first language, sorry if it has a bad grammar.

I would like to know if you like it or dislikes it o what you thinks, so reviews are welcome (:


	2. Chapter 2

-Soo that's the reason of your long hair- said Karma while playing with it

-Yes my mom likes it long... is it weird?

-No I like it, long short it's you

The last thing think I remember is looking a shy smile and a little blush on his face

-Karma it's time to wake up-said the maid as she opened the windows and let the light in- You have a lot of meetings, breakfast is ready and your suit its.. what? Did you dreamed with him again?

-...

-O come on! that happen 13 years ago, move forward and get out of the bed your late

-Say Kayano, do you forgot him to?

-How could I, Nagisa was an important part of us, okay lets go you have a lot of things to do

* * *

-Morning Karma!

-Isogai... Where are they

-In your office

-okay

-Uhm... Kayano Hi! Bad day?

-Yup- said the girl

-It will get worse

-Why?

-They're coming

-Your late! -said the blonde- we have work to do brat

-What are the news, did you find something?

-Nothing, there are people that can talk for a money account, but the principals are missing- said Karasuma with his typical sober

-where's the octopus?

-He stays looking for more, well Karasuma and I were going, if there's something else we call you

-Whatever- say Karma as he start looking for the files that Isogai leaves in his desk

-Good looking, genius, multimillionaire why he doesn't have none? What a waste- as she gets out

-Karma we need to talk- said Isogai closing the door

-Yeah can you and Maehara take the meetings for me?

-Yeah we can except for one

-Why? aren't you free

-No it's not that- Isogai said while plays with his hair

-So what's the problem?

-Well they don't want me again… they want you

-who?

-... your parents, they will come for dinner

-….. Pft jajaja- laugh Karma -so they disappear for... uhmm 17 months don't call no messages and wants to talk like nothing? No way I'm not going

-Come on! they said it was important and it will be fast

-...Where- said Karma

-Oh uhmm they will come here 7 sharp

-...

-Karma..?

-For dinner make only meat, the more oily and bigger you found, then put the decoration that make them remember when the company lost a bet and don't forget my present for the worst parents ever- said karma smiling

* * *

-Asano Gakushu at only 17 years old become president of the number one company in Japan. Only son of Asano Gakuho, befitting his genius intellect and heritage Gakushu is a very driven individual who is very much like his father in a lot of ways. He is highly manipulative to the point of wanting to control everyone and puppeteer the strings. Political, owner of many companies around the world and contributor to various entities, also actor, musician and the most handsome business man on.. well that doesn't matter. Is there something you can't do?- said the best assassin trying to figure a weakness in a little coffee shop outside the city

-Here you order sir- said happily the maid

-thanks.. oh it smell fantastic

-haha yup is the special of the house, is there something else you need?

-no I'm fine

-Ok enjoy it- said the maid walking to a corner and making a call- Hi Nakamura san, I put it in his coffee- looking how his target collapses in the table-

-Oh you finish on time!

-but the blonde and the other aren't with him..

-yup they return to Tokyo… and what are you plans now? You're in London, don't you?

-well I will return tomorrow

-oh.. Why so fast?

\- Asano kun birthday is near

\- thinking on giving him a surprise? Why don't you try a maid disguise, you look good on it!

-Nakamura san please stop- said with some blush - I need to hang up

-okay see you Nagisa kun

* * *

Sorry for the delay and thanks for support the story!


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom... why are we here?" ask a little boy while walking to a mansion new for him. "What about the other house.. the Akaba.."

"Stop yelling Nagisa!" Said Hiromi. "It is not like I want it too but this are better, so please forget the others".

"But.. my friends.." said the boy trying to not cry

"Nagisa you can make new friends, this can be a new beginning" said while cleaning some tears

"...ok"

* * *

"Lovro-san what a surprise" said an elegant man "May I ask you the reason?"

"As always looking for new students" answered sitting in the sofa of the big living room

"Students? But here we only have Asano, and I have plans for him, you know that"

"I know but I was thinking on the little child of the other day, the one of the servant".

"Servant.. the son of Hiromi-san"

"Yeah I can feel some bloodlust on him"

"On Nagisa-kun? But he seems shy"

"Trust me, he can be a good assassin, also... Asano is growing and he would have rivals on the future" finish looking the named taking his classes in a big studio near the room

"Asano have no blind spots, but it would be interesting see what you said" said going near the man "I will talked with Hiromi-san about it"

* * *

"I saw potential in him". Said a big man all cover in black. "If you leave him to me, I can make him a good assassin"

"Assassin.." heard the boy behind his mom

"So what did you said Hiromi-san, this can bring him opportunities in his life and to know more about the world" add the head of the family Asano

"Mom..?" Asked Nagisa in his mind looking the concern face she was showing to him.

* * *

"Are you ok, Nagisa?" Heard the blue hair boy coming from the bathroom

"Mm yeah I'm fine" respond the blue sitting on the bed "my head hurts a little"

"Hey your sweeting, what happen?" said the blonde hair coming close to the bed

"Nothing, maybe a bad dream... answered not convincing the other man "Asano its nothin I´m ok really" finish giving him a smile

"Ok, are you going to the party?"

"Sure! but I will rest a little more"

"I´ll wait for you" said putting a kiss in the forehead of Nagisa "your suit is on the wardrobe, if you need something ask the maid. I´ll going" finish closing the door

"Bye..." said to the empty room "its a big room" thinks taking another nap

* * *

"This sucks!" said a red head drinking some champán "all this people are lame, pathetic including them" said looking at his parents and how they talk to Asano "Hypocrite" ends going to the only place alone, the garden. It was big with lights of different colors that can be appreciate in the night "how desperate they are to be kissing the foots of Asano.." said while sitting on a bench "Disgusting" said to the air

"Its not that bad" heard Karma coming from.. a man? He was small than him, in a suit very elegant tight around his waist and hip. Short blue hair and using a mask color dark blue that contrast with his sky blue eyes and hair "its true that most of them are, but they are exceptions" finish smiling

"Like what?" said Karma don't trusting on the man in front of him

"Mm if you see closer, there are guys that have some knives on their pockets and are waiting to be alone with him, also you can see that waitress" said pointing out a man at the bar "Is putting some drugs in the drinks and food and finally we have you"

"What with me?" of course he knows about all that and also knows Asano isn't that stupid to fall in those things.. neither he.

"Well it is obvious that you aren't like them, you are more... smart? Why are you here?·"

"... what about you"

"Me? Well I´m not part of his company or anything, our bond is something... different" finish sitting on a bench near the red head "where are you going?"

"I don't have plans on being friends with Asano´s slut" said returning to the party

"How mean" said Nagisa looking to the sky "slut" that word stay on his mind

"So here you are" said Asano approaching to him "why don't you enter?"

"I was.. doing my job, I contact with the guardians and now they are taking out the garbage" said looking how they take off the named earlier "so you can enjoy the party"

"You were talking with Karma, why?"

"He is different than the others on the party"

"Well he is a prodigy, also he would be the head of his company, but for the moment its not a rival" said sitting next to him "I think you were talking with him because you remember him"

"Did I?" asked Nagisa

"Yeah o well I supposed because you used to work for them, for the Akabane family"

"Akabane...? Right! My mom used to worked there"

"Don't you recognize him?"

"Well its not like I remember everything, I was a child but... I have the feeling that they were good with me" Nagisa said smiling

"Your too open" said Asano smiling

"Haha... want me to follow him?" said Nagisa with a playful smile

"Not now, I will wait to have a good fight with him, but his parents are the owners of the company"

"Want me to kill them?"

"It would be useless, his father head of the company is know for all the drugs and alcohol he consume, also is being search for money, he would die in no time"

"You know to much of them"

"They come to me for that reason but when he died make sure to be close and help him to be a good rival"

"Ok" finish giving him a warming smile.

* * *

Sorry for the delay! I hope you like it.

Please review if I you like it or not, if I have mistakes or something

Thanks for the support!


End file.
